Cien veces no debo
by SatsukiYuy
Summary: Amores, no correspondidos. Celos. Parejas extrañas. Ryota X Sei chan.


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **E** xtrañando a mi amo.

 **U** na por una, todas las luces de la Mansión se apagaron, y la noche lo abrazó, fría y solitaria como un cielo invernal.

La oficina de «su señorito», era el cuarto, más pequeño, pero más acogedor.

Entre las penumbras de ése cuarto encontró la paz y, el consuelo qué su corazón necesitaba.

El resto de la servidumbre: Se había retirado a sus aposentos, hacia más de hora y media. La luna, junto a sus recuerdos, eran su única compañía. Observarla en su esplendor era simplemente maravilloso. Deslumbrante y desenvuelta; como rayos de plata, entrando por la ventana. La misma ventana qué le enseñaba su reflejo. Mientras, ella, le sonreía confidente.

 _Sé tarda demasiado_ …

Se quedó de pie junto a la ventana y apretó la frente contra los vidrios.

 _Vuelve pronto…_

Dijo, lanzando un suspiro con repentina nostalgia.

Solo vuelve…, (vuelve a mí)

Seijūrō observó la silla de su amo. Lo imagino, trabajando, detrás de ese escritorio, con todas sus etapas.

Tan hombre, y tan niño.

 _Mi querido amo…_

Su rostro estaba siempre sereno y sonriente: Muy a pesar de quejarse por la exuberante pila de papeles. Un hombre; ocupado, pero siempre dispuesto a extenderle su mano a quién; le necesitara.

Regreso la vista a la ventana, preguntándose; si acaso, estaba condenado a ser el idiota qué se sentiría como una flor marchita cada que su amó se fuera de viaje… cada qué necesitara ser regado, por su hermosa presencia y esa mirada dorada que le erizaba la piel, a través de pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

 _Idiota._

Mil veces; idiota.

Por que…,estaba deseando verlo, por qué no podía refrenar una necesidad urgente de estar con él.

 _¡Tonto!, ¡tonto!._

Por quererlo lejos, cuando estaba cerca, y cerca cuándo estaba lejos.

Se estaba enamorando sin saberlo, pero tampoco quería planteárselo, lo único que deseaba era disfrutar de la sensación de bienestar que le producía el recuerdo de aquel hombre y la ansiedad que sentía esperando el momento de su presencia en la casa para gozar del calor de aquella mirada enigmática y pura, sobre su cuerpo.

En los últimos días, pasaba a la misma hora por los pasillos de su prisión, en busca de esos ojos sedientos de amor. Codiciando poseer esa misma sed, que elevaba su temperatura corporal, y gobernaba con perfecta sincronía, los suspiros inconcientes.

Suspiros qué intentaban escapar de su boca, con solo escuchar su voz, llamándole.

Una, otra y otra vez.

Se decía; _Es solo atracción._

Encerrándose en su cuarto; temiendo ser descubierto en el momento en que los sonrojos llegaban a ser sofocantes, y la cordura empezaba a dejarlo.

La primera noche que soñó con él, se hallaba envuelto de manera protectora; entre esos calidos, fuertes, y tan varoniles brazos.

 _Un sueño, inocente._

Qué le hizo, ruborizarse cada que se lo encontraba andando por la casa. Para acabar: evitándolo durante semanas. Sintiéndose, casi avergonzado de sentirse atraído por alguien cinco años mayor a él, para no decir; de su mismo sexo.

 _Huir._

Eso es lo que deseaba. Cada que entendía. Lo inútil, qué eran esos sentimientos. El señorito tenia novias, tenia lujos, y un gran numero de seguidores, como para necesitarle a él.

Pronto seria su cumpleaños número dieciocho, y el trato, con la familia de su amó, concluiría al terminar ese día.

Seijūrō permanecería allí, con ellos, hasta recibir la herencia de su padre. Según, tenia entendido, era una suma para nada pequeña, que lo volvería un chico completamente independiente. Razón por la que. Ya no tendría nada qué lo atara a esa mansión.

Después de la entrega de sus bienes, junto con el dinero correspondiente a su cuenta; Seria uno más de la alta sociedad.

Sinceramente: le importaba, una Mierda.

De niño, nunca creyó que le dolería tanto desprenderse de aquella extraña, pero encantadora familia.

Ahora, dolía demasiado pensar en una vida sin ellos.

Deseaba ser como; La bella durmiente, y pincharse el dedo con el huso de una maquina de hilar. ¡Dios! Qué lo deseaba. Quería, con todo el corazón, quedarse dormido en esa habitación.

Para siempre: eterno.

Manteniendo su presencia en aquel lugar que se había convertido en su hogar.

Desde los siente.

De eso hacía más de diez años.

Diez años.

Increíbles y maravillosos años.

Al cuidado, de esa preciosa familia qué lo había acogido en plena desgracia. Siendo, tan solo un niño de siete años. Cuyo, padre se había hundido en el vicio del alcohol, tras la perdida del gran amor de su vida.

Ahora, lo entendía.

Ahora sabia qué no había nada que perdonar...

Su padre era un hombre de fe. Pero tenia un corazón débil…,y su madre… se había ido demasiado pronto, y él, lo sabia, lo sufría. Entonces se encontró solo, demasiado desvastado como para recordar que no solo era un esposo, ahora viudo. Si no, qué también era padre.

Un padre qué a través, de su mejor amigo, comprendió que se hallaba en plena falta de sus facultades. Fue por entonces: Qué Masaomi tomo la difícil decisión, de entregarle a su único hijo. Confiaba en Koutaro Kise y sabia qué esté cuidaría de Seijūrō, como si, fuese un hijo más.

Una mañana sonrío, se levanto e hizo todas esas cosas, que había dejado de hacer tras la muerte de su esposa. Antes de terminar esa soleada tarde de marzo, Masaomi visito a su hijo, en casa de sus amigo, la familia Kise. Se entretuvo contándole historias a su primogénito, ignorando, los intentos de convencerle de vivir nuevamente juntos.

Paseando, por un parque cercano a la casona. Masaomi; escucho, y dio sus últimos consejos, como padre. Seijūrō algo ilusionado por la aparente recuperación de su padre decidió disfrutar de esas horas de visita. Fue al despedirse que esa sensación en el pecho, apareció y jamás se fue. Sabia qué algo estaba mal. Lo sabia en ese abrazo, ese beso en la frente y esa mirada. Había decisión en ella y mucha culpa. La palabra: Perdóname, tatuada en esos iris. Koutaro, también advirtió ese extraño comportamiento en su amigo y teniendo ese ligero presentimiento de lo que Masaomi, planeaba, sostuvo su saludo, al despedirlo en la puerta. "cuida de él como si fuera tuyo, te lo confío" Koutaro asistió y Masaomi sonrío y le abrazo. "Gracias, hermano. Solo; ¡Gracias!"

 **"Masaomi… tú…"** había logrado susurrar.

"Sé bueno con él, es un buen chico"

 _"_ _No encontrándole otro sentido a mi existencia, he tomado la decisión de ir tras de mi amada, y muy querida; Shiori…. Koutaro, amigo… siempre quise contar con un hermano. Hoy entiendo que siempre le tuve…, mi buen amigo, sé que sabrás cuidar de Seijuro…, tal vez, no lo entiendas al principio, pero esto es lo único que puedo hacer; por el bien de mi niño. El merece a un padre que merezca ser llamado así. Me odiara, negara mi sangre…, y maldecirá mi lecho. Lo se, pero siendo mi hijo y el de Shiori con quien compartía ese mismo espíritu sabio y gentil, esa alma tan pura e inocente: Sé que algún día, él sabrá perdonarme y encontrarle; razón a mi locura_ _."_

Koutaro, le había confiado aquella ultima carta, pocas horas antes de morir. El tumor ubicado en sus pulmones, era letal. La enfermedad del patriarca habia aparecido de la noche a la mañana en la vida de la familia kise. Fue como parpadearle al viento y sentir esa pequeña basurita en el ojo, solo que esta jamás se fue.

"Espero que ese tonto de tu padre, me este esperando con un cigarro y una mesa de ajedrez. Prometo; que le pateare el trasero, por ti."

Sentado detrás de ese escritorio, recordó su infancia y como había terminado adoptando a esa familia como la suya propia. Sonrío recordándose del otro lado, siendo regañado por el padre de su amo.

Amo.

¿Cómo había terminado llamándole así? Oh…, si . Todo era culpa de esas damitas, hermanas de ese rubio, ruidoso.

Un ruidoso, que había madurado de golpe, tras la repentina enfermedad de Koutaro.

Otro, padre que había perdido a lo largo de su corta vida. Un hombre que valía la pena honrar con lagrimas de sangre.

Se entretuvo mirando las fotografías.

Suspirando al encontrarse entre ellas y sonriendo, al recordad sus primeros intentos de fuga, al descubrir la muerte de su padre.

Había sido tan tonto, pero por fortuna o desatino, había terminado aceptando su estadía allí, con esa familia.

Pero no lo haría como uno de ellos.

No.

Se juro que jamás seria parte de ellos. Seis meces después, supo que había fallado a su promesa.

Si bien, no quería ser adoptado por esa familia, ni sentir su lastima. Los prefería a ellos, antes de terminar en un refugio o siendo adoptado por un par de extraños. Además, su padre había dejado un testamento y eso era peligroso. Más, si él deseaba regresar a su vieja casa, y tomar las pertenencias de su difunta madre; como un grato recuerdo.

 _Como pasan los años…_

Siendo tratado como un miembro más de la familia. Seijūrō había preferido mantener su postura de no ser una carga. Se encargaba de sus propias cosas y en cuanto podía, lo hacia con los deberes de la mansión. Demasiado serio, amable y cuidadoso, para su edad.

Habia intentado trabajar para pagar los gastos estudiantiles, pero a Koutaro no le pareció la idea y, termino aceptando que se encargaba de la mansión como si fuera un amo de llaves o un mayordomo. Era capas de todo, con tal de mantenerlo en la casa. Seijuro era un gatito dócil en familia, pero si, un extraño, se propasaba con él. Este embravecería; como golpear a un panal de abejas y, eso podría ser peligroso. Entonces se convirtió en un fiel siervo de los Kise y manteniendo la cabeza gacha, muy a pesar de ser regañado por ello, creció a su lado.

Realmente intento ser solo un sirviente más y no un recogido, un hijo o un hermano. Pero nada servia con esa familia. Por mas intentos de ser un cero a la izquierda. Ellos se mantenían a su lado. Buscando su sonrisa, su cariño.

Y el ganador; de todo lo que tenia para dar y mucho más,...había sido él.

 **…**

Esa noche de invierno, se volvió tan fría y calida; entre tantos recuerdos.

Se despertó, junto al sol, que brillando a través de la ventana, parecía esperar su saludo.

Se había quedado dormido, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y el rostro recostado sobre ambos. Se desperezo; fregándose los ojos y bostezando con una mueca de disgusto. Molesto, con el nuevo día que interrumpía su sueños e irguiéndose para intentar levantarse, de la silla de cuero.

Parpadeo. Confundido, al encontrarse con el embriagante aroma de una colonia conocida. Aspiro el ambiente, buscando encontrar; el origen de tan sutil fragancia.

Sobre su espalda, colgaba una chaqueta demasiado grande para ser suya.

La tomo, entre sus manos, como quien toma un tesoro invaluable y ese delicioso aroma, le llego tan fuerte como una bofetada.

Su pulso elevándose de forma alarmante haciéndolo sentir como un tonto adolescente, ansioso. La puerta del despacho se abrió, y esa sonrisa tan esperada surgió de aquellos tentativos, suculentos, apetecibles e inigualables labios.

Su amo había vuelto.

Se levanto, demasiado rápido, tanto, que se sintió mareado, al ponerse de pie. — otra vez, durmiéndote en cualquier parte; Akashicchi — dijo, ignorando la expresión de asombro en su joven pelirrojo. En sus manos; cargaba, una bandeja de plata, preparada adecuadamente para el desayuno.

— ¿Cuan- cuándo…

No. Él no tenia derecho a preguntarle nada. se aclaro la garganta y dio unos cortos pasos hacia él.

— Debió, llamarme y se lo preparaba. — La mirada que recibió, a cambio de esas palabras, le hizo sentirse desnudo.

Era: tanta, la necesidad de abrazarle, de sentir… con el tacto, ese cuerpo, esos labios… que solo le pertenecían en sus sueños.

— No es para mí, es para ti. Sei-chan, sírvete que esta muy bueno.

— tómelo, usted. — Intento alejarse, buscando encontrarse con el espacio que debía mantenerse entre ambos. — yo, estoy bien. Me serviré algo…, en cuanto me ponga más presentable.

Dejo la chaqueta sobre la silla y se deslizo fuera del escritorio. Justo, cuando pasaba por el lado derecho de su amo. Esté lo detuvo — ¡Quieto, ahí! — Ordeno con el tono de voz endurecido, posando la bandeja, sobre el escritorio. Al escuchar el sonido de los pasos del pelirrojo. Se molesto y con gran destreza, se giro y estiro su brazo para alcanzarlo, antes de saberlo, lejos de la habitación. — cojéeme al menos, el jugo, y una tostada. ¡Anda, es una orden! — Seijuro se tenso ante aquel gestó mandón. Frunció el ceño con disgusto y volvió a suavizarlo.

Al ver la duda en el más joven, tiro de él y con distinguida, seriedad, mantuvo su mirada fija, como quien intenta domar una serpiente.

Seijūrō no tubo más remedio que asistir y suspirar ante los caprichos de su amo. Kise se mantubo sentado sobre la esquina del escritorio. Mientras, observaba al menor tomando el baso de jugo, sentado en la silla de los visitantes.

No habiendo nada mejor que hacer; examino, el rostro sereno del joven pelirrojo. Notando con molestia, los surcos que se hacían, por debajo, de esos ojos que lo derretían, como lava hirviente.

Su mano, se movió hasta tocar la mejilla sonrosada del menor y, con su dedo, siguió el trayecto que está marcaba — no me gusta el estado de esos ojitos. ¿Acaso has estado llorando?, ¿te sientes mal? ,¿te ha molestado alguien? — Pregunto, sin obtener mucho más que un simple e irritante, movimiento de cabeza. — ¿Qué hacías aquí? y solo… — dijo, encontrándose con un aparente punto de incomodidad, para el más joven. — No eres de los que zoonambulean. Al menos, cuando, compartíamos cuartos no lo hacías.

— Yo…,Yo… solo recordaba.

— ¿Solo recordabas? Bien, cuéntame que recordabas mientras comes esto. — Dijo, tomando una de las tostadas para incrustarla entre los labios del pelirrojo. Seijuro reacciono por autoreflejo y sujeto la mano de su rubio amo, en cuanto este hizo aquel movimiento. Obligándolo a morder la tostada, y envolver la mano ajena entre sus dedos.

— Deje… me sabrá feo, si no, me he lavó los dientes primero.

— Pero mírale el lado amable, no morirás. Anda, akashichi que no eres un niño llorón. Estas demasiado pálido, tanto que deseo ponerme una bufanda en el cuello y colgarme ajo en el mismo.

— No soy un vampiro. — renegó en un tono seco.

— Y es una lastima. — concedió con una extraña pero divertida, desilusión, en su voz . — Por qué das bastante con el targets, y seria el primero en ofrecerme para el sacrificio.

— Ryota. — dijo, enfadado con el ceño fruncido. — No hagas qué olvide quien eres.

—Lo mismo digo; Sei-chan — dijo en un tono sedoso, entre grave y agudo: tomándolo por sorpresa. — , eso podría ser peligroso para ambos.

Akashi Seijūrō se quedo estático como una de esas estatuas del museo. Sintiendo la necesidad de pellizcarse para comprobar que efectivamente se había imaginado, aquello ultimo. Esa seductora voz, no pudo haber sida dirigida a su persona. No. Claro que no.

El joven de cabellera rubia, jeans negros y camisa azul, con tres botones sueltos, le sonrío inocente. Akashi, suspiro. Ryota era demasiado irreal como para coquetearle a alguien como él.

Intentando, inútilmente, despejar su mente de tontas ideas. sujeto su baso de naranja exprimida y se lo termino de un solo tino. Al acabar observo a su querido y amado amó, que le extendía otra tostada, sentado en el mismo lugar — creí que volvería más tarde.

— Creíste mal, y sei-chan, tutéame; por favor — Pidió, y casi suplico. — ese formalismo para conmigo suele ser irritante.

— Lo siento.

El pelirrojo, observo como Ryota se bajaba de la mesa y caminaba hasta ponerse detrás del escritorio. Lo vio como una oportunidad para escapar de las observaciones del mayor. Mientras menos estuviese cerca, mas fácil seria ocultar le sus profundos sentimientos. Entonces se levanto, y excusándose tomo la perilla de la puerta, giro, y entonces volvió a escuchar su voz, dirigiéndose a el, mientras; revolvía hojas de los cajones. — Sei-chan, yo lo siento. No debí decirlo de esa forma. Solo, no me gusta sentirme un extraño. Mucho menos contigo.

—Bien. entonces te dejare trabajar tranquilo.

— No. Tú te quedas.

— ¿Necesitas algo?.

— Si. Preciso, que me ayudes a planificar una reunión.

— OK, encantado. — aseguro con sinceridad. — Desde que la damita Annabel, se caso, no hemos tenido una reunión aquí. Dime, ¿para que la reunió?

— Oh, es que no te lo eh dicho aún, eh decidido casarme. Será..., como una fiesta de compromiso — El corazón del joven pelirrojo dio un vuelco en su pecho. — ,y tienes que estar ahí, Sei-chan. — dijo, Ryota, admirando, la espalda tensa del pelirrojo. — Y no aceptare un; "no" como respuesta.


End file.
